


Something Like Peace

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Time seems to stop between the moment the sharp point of the heavy cardboard box comes crashing down and the tendons tear away from the bone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a meme.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Time seems to stop between the moment the sharp point of the heavy cardboard box comes crashing down and the tendons tear away from the bone. The pain, man, Joel’s never felt anything like this. At least in Kansas City, he was lucky; he went numb before he could really feel anything, and then the trainer was by his side, pressing a cool bottle of pain pills into his good hand. This—this is different.

Between the time it takes for the box to hit the ground and for Joel to thump next to a broken World Series plaque, his entire life flashes before his eyes. He’s pretty sure he’s not going to die—but maybe his career is. Fastballs blaze behind his open but unseeing eyes, deadly wicked curves loop and blur, surge of emotion rips through him when he puts away A-Rod in the Bronx all those years ago and shut The Stadium up. He can hear a rushing hum in his ears that sounds a lot like the fans that day.

Then Richie is hovering over him, shouting something that he can’t hear over the rushing in his ears. Joel’s fingers go tingly and then numb, and the pain starts to ebb away. It doesn’t feel so bad right now. In fact, it almost feels something like peace.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
